Mall:Navbox quests VB
} |editlink =Navbox quests VB |options =collapsiblegroups, wraplinks |title =[[Van Buren uppdrag|Uppdrag i Van Buren]] |headerA =Blackfoot Village Bloomfield Airbase B.O.M.B.-001 |groupA1 =Blackfoot Village |contentA1 =Acquire Guns for the Blackfoots Become a Friend of the Blackfoots Become a Hangdog Warrior Build an Air Pump System for the Furnace Caves Build a Still for the Town (cut) Clear the Rubble In Front of the military Door in Mine Cave 1 Collapse The Cave Entrances Convince the Blackfoots to Sell Water Cure the Devil Dog Cure the Sick Dogs Damn Kurisu's Soul Destroy all of the Spore Plants Find the Quarantine Robot Fix Fast-Hands' Leg Fix The Ski Lift (cut) Free the Blackfooots from the Daughter of Hecate Free the Slaves Free Slave X Get Garun some Booze Get Garun some Damn Tools Get Marie apprenticed to Teacher Get Rid of the Coyotes Help Chagas Take Over the Blackfoot Tribe Help Garun Get Caught Up Help the Guards, They're Bored (cut) Improve The Smelting Furnace Kill off the Radscorpions Kill The Blackfoots Kill the Devil Dog Kill the Mutant Giant Bats Kill the Rats For the Blackfoots and Hangdogs Learn the Hangdog Fighting Style Let the Hangdogs use the Devil Dog For Breeding Make the Hangdogs Appreciate the Coyotes (cut) Mine For Coal Powder Mine For Guano Mine For Silver Open the Secondary Silver Mine Poison the Tribe's Water (cut) Reconcile Fast-Hands and the Daughter of Hecate Recruit Marie for the Daughters of Hecate (cut) Retrofit the Lift Engine for another purpose Save Kurisu's Soul Set Up Chagas as the Gunsmith in these Parts Take Over the Blackfoots (cut) Take Over the Hangdogs Tame the Devil Dog Train Garun in GunWork Update the Blackfoot Outsoorsman lab (cut) |groupA2 =Bloomfield Airbase |contentA2 =Build Sid's Self-Esteem Challenge Kyle to Fight for Rusty Hooks' Leadership Convince Bear to Try and Take Over Rusty Hooks Convince Rusty Hook Guards to Allow Passage (cut) Convince Sid to Kill Himself Destroy Launch Pad Security Bots via More Conventional Means Disable Bear's C4 Heart Bomb Disable Launch Pad Security Turrets Via Security Computer Disable Trigger of Bear's C4 Heart Bomb Disable Launch Pad Security Turrets Via Destroying Power Generator Input Legit Mission Control Computer Access Codes Enter Legitimate Mission Control Launch Codes Get Control of Bear's C4 Heart Bomb Get Sid to tell PC about Bear's Heart Bomb and Kyle's Radio Trigger Hack into Launch Pad Security Computer Hack Mission Control Computer Access Codes Help Sid Complete the Mega-Flamer Make it Through the Parking Structure Unscathed (cut) Reprogram Security Turrets to Fire upon Security Bots & NCR Guards Restore Sub-Reactor from 45% Efficiency to 60%-85% Efficiency Rewire Trigger of Bear's C4 Heart Bomb to Explode Sneak Passed Launch Pad Turrets, Security Bots, and NCR Guards, and Gain Access to Computer Control Room Use the Mega-Flamer to Eliminate the Rusty Hooks |groupA3 =B.O.M.B.-001 |contentA3 =Blow up reactor core Build a freeze-gun Change the targeting solutions on the missiles Convince Coleridge that Presper deceived them Disable outside security bots via computer Disable S.O.R.-1000 Beta & Delta through combat Disable S.O.R.-1000 Beta & Delta through computer Find schematics for Freeze-gun Overload reactor core Reactivate S.O.R.-1000 Alpha Magnetize Alpha's treads so he can space walk on the inner hull supports Manually disable 5 out of 8 nuclear missiles (Missile Room 1) PC repairs, or helps repair, Alpha's damaged limbs Successfully sneak past S.O.R.-1000 Beta and Delta Successfully sneak past security bots on inner hull Successfully knock out or kill the engineer without alerting Presper and his men |headerB =Boulder Burham Springs Denver |groupB1 =Boulder |contentB1 =Boulder Scientists Research or Write Code Yourself Smarter Defeat the Baggers/Larsen's Team Destroy the Jackals Destroy the Truck Dope Radaway for Larsen Dump Allies In the Dome Establish Radio Contact & Trade With Denver Find Out About Wagner Find Out What ZAX is Calculating Fix Things In the dome Get the Medical Implants Give Slaves to Boulder to Make Robobrains Heal Helen's Kids Quarantine the Glow Bugs Jimmy the Cannibal Research Plague Data Robobrain a CNPC Sleep Through Presper's Holocaust Stabilize the Reactor Take Computer Classes Tell the BOS about the Dome Trade Holodisks to the Geeks Use Think Tank for Data |groupB2 =Burham Springs |contentB2 =Blow Up the Mines for CoS Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs Get Rid of Lingering Geckos New Canaan Connection Repair the Water Pump |groupB3 =Denver |contentB3 =Analyze Their Drug Stockpile Break Into the Box, surface/Sewer level Defeat Bombay Jack at the Box Defeat Bombay Jack in his Canyon Defeat Dogbody Defeat the CRB-S Units Defeat the Legion Slavers Defuse the Mines on the Freeway to Boulder Destroy/Drive Off NCR Military Fix Job/Mr Handy Fix the Radio Tower Get the Brewery Running again Get the Elevator Cable Get Garcia out of his coma Get Jimmy T a Doctor's Bag Get them a Geiger Counter Get the Generator from the Old Camp Get the Salvagers some fruit oR Vitamins Kill All the Dogs Kill Radioactive Lizards Kill the Evil Salvagers Prepare/Fix Union Station Recover Plague Outbreak & Riot Documents Repair the PA/Klaxon system Reprogram Job so he can leave Denver Rescue the Legion's Slaves Start Trade With NCR or New Canaan Tell the Hangdogs About the Denver Dogs Use the Big Radio to Signal ARGOS Use the PA/KLaxon to Get Rid of the Dogs |headerC =Fort Abandon Grand Canyon Hoover Dam |groupC1 =Fort Abandon |contentC1 =- |groupC2 =Grand Canyon |contentC2 =- |groupC3 =Hoover Dam |contentC3 = Clear out critters in Scum Pits for possible hydroponics lab Clear out Sub-level 1 - Classified of all the monsters Discover lost Hoover Dam war and Sub-level 1 history and relaying information to FOA Discover Sub-level 1 Do Bob's bounty hunter jobs Expose Crimson Caravan to Governor Dodge using evidence and helping Major Fleming with the arrest Get City Council attendance back to norm Get Mary-Joe to stop turning tricks & get access to Scum Pits Get Meeting with Governor Joseph Dodge Get school attendance up to norm Give filtration schematics to former BOS scribes for better water purification process Help Beatrice in a bar fight Join up with the 3-Some Caravan Company Join up with the Crimson Caravan Company as spy for 3-Some Recalibrate the two working power generators to be more efficient and increase power Relay new history from traveling the wasteland to Candice Successfully extort money out of Ailis McLafferty using evidence Successfully frame 3-Some Caravan Co. for extortion and murder Successfully get regular shipments from Denver for materials to build hydroponics lab in Scum Pits Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS Successfully spy on the Crimson Caravan Company for 3-Some Caravan Co. Teach class on Wasteland survival |headerD =Jericho Maxson's Bunker Mesa Verde |groupD1 =Jericho |contentD1 =Build a biodiesel generator for the Jericho water plant Build an automated water pump Exterminate the vermin Find and return Ivan, the escaped worker Find out who's been stealing from Anson Fix the leaks in the plant Kill Jeremiah Negotiate a water contract with Hoover Dam Poison the water shipments Sabotage the water plant |groupD2 =Maxson's Bunker |contentD2 =Cure the commander Establish trade Find contacts Find COS Find the codes Find the poisoner Peacemaker Repair Computer Repair Forklift Repair Memory Repair Vents Repair Water Chip |groupD3 =Mesa Verde |contentD3 =Acquire the Ciphers' enriched uranium Ask the Ciphers to process Zax's raw data Bring a GECK to Isaac in exchange for his power armor Build an alarm for Trig Convince Isaac to tell you what the power armor security codes are Cure Radian Deal with the Vipers Figure out what Denom did to the crops Forge an alliance between the BoS and the Ciphers Get more food to the Ciphers Kill the weedlings Repair the computer so the all the Ciphers can access the old knowledge Rescue the captured Ciphers Resolve the Alexandra-Blackjack situation Restore the crop fields with the Miracle Wheat Sabotage the wind turbine for the Vipers |headerF =Nursery Ouroboros Reservation |groupF1 =The Nursery |contentF1 =Collect wasteland animal samples worth preserving and bring them to the Nursery Destroy the carnivorous plants that are taking over the gardens Explore the valley and discover the tragedies that have befallen it Find a replacement pipe for the power plant Find a replacement robo-brain shell for the central computer Gain entry to the Nursery Heal the central computer of her ails Restore power to the Nursery and all of its facilities but especially the Repository Restore power to the Nursery central computer Restore the functionality of the distribution system Start up GECK production |groupF2 =Ouroboros |contentF2 =Caesar's Legion agents Expose Hecate Open the gates Plague cure Play matchmaker Rescue Adrian |groupF3 = The Reservation |contentF3 =Acquire Jillian Blackmail Marty Colonel Green's Quest Eliminate the Scaven-picker pests Fetch the cable for the heavy lift Fix air filtration device Gain entrance into the Reservation Town Get Hermes XIII launch codes Hook up Betty and Hank by freeing (acquiring) Jillian Learn the Scaven-picker's gibberish language Learn the Scaven-picker's melee fighting style, "Shinkpapa" Learn the Scaven-picker's unarmed fighting style, "Powpapa" Player acquires Measles as a companion Sell "smooch" to the Scaven-pickers Smooch dealer Teach the Scaven-pickers to make their own Rad-X The trouble with Florence |headerG =Tibbets Prison Twin Mothers Vault 29 |groupG1 =Tibbets Prison |contentG1 =Bypass Security Door 13 Escape Cell Block 13 Get Key to Armory Reprogram guide bot |groupG2 =Twin Mothers (Vault 29) |contentG2 =Betray Sharon Betray Trisha Choose to deal with the raiders Choose to deal with the wasteland creatures Deliver a disk Discover the dish Discover the vault Discover why Alaya will not marry Eldron Find the Nursery location Restore security The Blessing of the goddess The voice of the goddess Trisha's accident }} Category:Navbox templates